swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Galactic Moon Festival
thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|right Galactic Moon Festival is an event. In an effort to gain more support from the planets Naboo and Tatooine, Jabba the Hutt has decided to throw the first annual Galactic Moon Festival so everyone can celebrate the horrifyingly awesome haunts of the season. Jabba has grown tired of all the love festivals, celebrations of life, and other saccharine events. Thus, it is my duty to report to you that he has taken it upon himself to throw the scariest festival of the year! Jabba has sent me, Aponte, to give you a quick preview of some of the great things he has planned for the big celebration. In order to participate in what is sure to be the "ghoulest" happening this year, all citizens have to do is visit the Galactic Moon Festival Organizers that can be found outside of the Moenia and Mos Eisley starports (waypoints 4790 -4777 and 3523 -4806 respectively). Here, citizens can obtain a costume to use for trick or treating, purchase special Galactic Moon Festival items, and find out more about the festival. Costumes All costumes have a thirty minute timer, which will give you plenty of time to wander around and take in all of the frightening sights and sounds the Galactic Moon Festival has to offer. Costumes can be worn outside the city but will be removed upon combat.… Jabba doesn't want anyone mucking up his property! The costumes that are available have been specially chosen by Jabba himself for this great galactic fright fest. If you don't like the costume the organizer has given you, right click the icon to cancel it (similar to canceling a buff), wait a few minutes and try again! Just don't tell Jabba you didn't like your costume…a festival is no time to be eaten by a rancor. If you're in a trick or treating mood, be sure to approach any poor unfortunate souls hanging around and say "Trick or treat!" If your greeting isn't frightful enough, you may want to try using a Trick or Treat device. The person on the receiving end of your trick will be sorry they didn't like your costume, that's for sure! Galactic Moon Festival Organizer If your costume is fearful enough, citizens will have Galactic Moon Coins to give you which can be used to purchase special holiday items that the organizer has to offer. The organizer, Z'ozpheratu, has plenty of unique items on offer. You better get to trick or treating, though, because some items are much more expensive than others. A sample of items on offer by the organizer include house decorations, bat pheromones, Sith O' Lanterns, and my personal favorite, a brand new sign for you to hang outside of your house. My house is distinguishable not just because it's called "Aponte's House" but because of the great new sign I have hanging out front! To change the sign on your house to the new Crescent Moon House Sign, radial your new sign and select the change sign option. If you want your old sign back, use the terminal inside your building to replace it. The Crescent Moon House Sign that is being replaced will show up in your inventory. Max Rebo's Collected Classics: Dirge For entertainers like myself, Jabba has graciously made the last of Max Rebo's songs available for purchase from the organizer. Sold exclusively to Entertainers, this song is sure to be a hit at parties and ghoulish gatherings year round! Other Tricks and Treats There are plenty of other tricks, treats, sights, and sounds to be had during the Galactic Moon Festival but Jabba would literally kill me if I were to spoil them all for you. As you explore Moenia and Mos Eisley be sure to watch out for any grim grinning ghosts that might materialize before your eyes. Who knows what terror awaits you around the next corner… Be sure not to miss out anything during this phantasmic festival! Season screamings everyone! Trinkets 2008 *Max Rebo's Collected Classics: Dirge, 900 Galactic Moon Coins *Bat Pheromone, 5000 credits *Spider Pheromone, 5000 credits *Trick or Treat Projector II, 200 Galactic Moon Coins *Trick or Treat Projector III, 700 Galactic Moon Coins *Scarecrow Kashyyyk Style I, 400 Galactic Moon Coins *Scarecrow Kashyyyk Style II, 400 Galactic Moon Coins *Spider Web Decoration Style I, 200 Galactic Moon Coins *Spider Web Decoration Style II, 200 Galactic Moon Coins *Spider Web Decoration Style III, 200 Galactic Moon Coins *Sith O'Lantern I, 200 Galactic Moon Coins *Sith O'Lantern II, 200 Galactic Moon Coins *Sith O'Lantern III, 200 Galactic Moon Coins *Sith O'Lantern IV, 200 Galactic Moon Coins *Sith O'Lantern V, 200 Galactic Moon Coins *The Galactic Moon Festival, 900 Galactic Moon Coins *Krayt Dragon Skeleton, 400 Galactic Moon Coins *Crescent Moon House Sign (Hanging), 900 Galactic Moon Coins *Crescent Moon House Sign (Standing), 900 Galactic Moon Coins *Candle on a Skull, 200 Galactic Moon Coins *Candle in a Skull, 200 Galactic Moon Coins 2009 Additionally to the previous rewards, new ones were made available in 2009: *Galactic Moon Festival Backpack, 700 Galactic Moon Coins *Galactic Moon Festival Jacket, 600 Galactic Moon Coins *Galactic Moon Festival Wings, 500 Galactic Moon Coins *Burning Ewok Costume Instructions, 800 Galactic Moon Coins *Gamorrean Guard Costume Instructions, 600 Galactic Moon Coins *Kowakian Monkey-Lizard Costume Instructions, 600 Galactic Moon Coins 2010 The following items were added to the list of rewards with Game Update 18 during the 2010 GMF: *The Sayormi Witch (a painting), 900 Galactic Moon Coins *Schematic: Crafted Bat Pheremone, 500 Galactic Moon Coins *Schematic: Crafted Spider Pheremone, 500 Galactic Moon Coins *Z'ozpheratu Costume Instructions, 800 Galactic Moon Coins *Skeleton Costume Instructions, 600 Galactic Moon Coins Badge For a mere 900 Galactic Moon Coins, the benevolent Jabba the Hutt will grant the badge of Galactic Moon Trickster. In 2009, players were awarded the badge of Galactic Moon Jester and in 2010, the badge is named the badge of Galactic Moon Joker Trick or Treat Projector Upgrade a Trick or Treat Projector II to a permanent projector, the Trick or Treat Projector III, for 700 Galactic Moon Coins. External links *Don’t Fear the Reaper Category:Events Category:Galactic Moon Festival